With the rapid development of Internet technology and location positioning technology, mobile terminals are used by users to post or publish multimedia information such as texts, pictures or videos and the like on social information displaying platform (e.g., Facebook, Weibo, QQ, to name a few). An information displaying server may obtain the physical location information of the mobile terminal according to the location positioning information of the mobile terminal. The published information may include the location information so that other users or readers may learn of the location where the user publishes or posts the information when browsing the information.
However, the location information published by the information displaying server may include only a name of the position where the terminal is located, such as: the name of the street or the name of a restaurant where the mobile terminal is located. Therefore, the information received by the users may be inadequate and not detail enough for the users to know about the location and may not satisfy the users' further needs to have detailed information.